Broken
by Guardangel1992
Summary: Bella meets the new guy at school, Edward, and some how she becomes someone totally different then who she used to be...read and find out why..plz review
1. Broken

Prologue

Prologue

Always listening to that little voice in your head is defiantly something you should do. It keeps you out of trouble, tells you

what is right and what is wrong. I used to listen to it all the time. Until I made it to my second year of high school and I met a

boy…..

* * *

**ok so i know its short but its just an intro...i hope you like my stories**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was taking my time walking down the crowded hall ways, I already knew where all my classes were and my teachers liked

me so I had nothing to worry about. The first bell had already rang; I was about two doors away from my first class. I only

looked down for a second, but before I knew it, I was on the floor of the high school. All I heard around me was laughs and

maybe an occasional "oh my god, look at her", I was not sure how I got there until I heard:

"Hey, I am so sorry I did not see you there. Are you ok?"

I looked up a found a pair of bright green eyes looking down on me; I had never seen anything like them before. They were

so different, they were mysterious looking.

"Sweetie? Are you ok? Can I help you up?" he said

"Oh, sorry yeah" I said in a kind of daze.

He put his hand questioningly out for me to take. I decided to grasp hold of it. It was warm, soft, and you could tell that he

worked out because his grip was strong. He helped me up off the school's floor then handed me my books, which I did not

even realize he had picked.

"Sorry again. I swear I did not even see you."

"It's ok. It was kind of my fault too. I was not paying any attention to where I was going" I said while still looking into his

hypnotizing green eyes. I took my books from him, and our hands brushed against each others. I felt a jolt jump through my

body and I wondered if he felt it as well.

"English 3 huh? I have that class. What block you got it in?" he said with a very enthused tone. Almost like he was hoping we

would be in the same class.

"I have it first. You?"

"Me too." He said while he nodded his head. I just sat there watching his long black hair fall in front of his face.

"Really? I have never seen you in class before" I said confused

"I just moved here like two weeks ago" he said as he smiled at my confused look.

I looked down at my books for a quick minute so he could not see me blush. The second bell rang and I jumped. He gave off a

small chuckle and then smiled an even bigger smile at me showing me his perfectly white teeth. I could not help but to smile

back.

"I guess we should get to class then?" he said

"Oh yea, that might be good."

We both walked into English 3, and I noticed everyone looking at me and then laughing.

"Great" I said under my breath. "This is just what I need"

I went and sat down at my usual desk with all my other friends. Of course they were talking about the little fall I had in the

hall way, but they were not talking about me. They were talking about the new guy.

"Hey, so are you ok? You kind of fell pretty hard there." Angela asked with a half concerned half can not stop laughing tone.

Angela has been one of my best friends since middle school. She is the athletic one of our group. She was good at everything,

basketball, soccer, tennis, track, and whatever else she did. I must say she was not the prettiest one, but that's only because

she is built. I mean she has muscle big-time. A lot of the guys think it's hot though so it's all good for her.

"Yes Angela I am ok. I just did not see where I was going, that's all" I said being totally serious with her.

"So…did you get his name?" Carle asked impatiently. Like she had been waiting forever to ask. Carle is the pretty one. So

always was in style and never had any imperfections. The guy's line up for her. She has dated most of the guys in our school,

and that includes the ones that graduated last year. Some would say that she is a whore, but others say she is one of the

luckiest girls alive.

"No….I did not. I did not even think to ask." I said realizing how stupid I was for not asking his name.

"Why not? He is so totally worth going for!" both Carle and Angela yelled at me.

"I am sorry, ok? I forgot"

And then there is me, I am the odd one out in our little group. They call me the new wanna be, since I moved here at the end

of last year. I really was not good at any kind of sport, nor was I as pretty as Carle. I never really understood why I fit in with

them. I was the good girl, always got a's in my classes, never was late for curfew, always listened to my parents. I had never

done anything wrong, so where did I fit in?

"All right class, lets get started. Turn to page 24 in your text book." Said my English teacher. First block was long and boring, I

almost fell asleep, and I would have if it weren't for Angela. I noticed the whole time that the new guy kept looking over at

me. He gave me this look, a look that said I want to know who you are…and what you're capable of. He noticed that I was

looking at him as well; he just gave me a smirk like he knew exactly what I was thinking inside my head. The odd thing was, I

think he did know exactly what I was thinking. I felt as though there was someone else there inside my mind reading all my

thoughts, but knowing me I was just being my wired self-conscience self. Before I knew it the bell rang and most of my class

mates were already out the door. I gathered all my books and started for the door, as I made my way out I felt someone grab

me arm and pull me off to the side. I turned around to see those two hypnotizing green eyes looking down at me. I stopped

breathing at first then realized that I must be turning blue, I took a deep breath then continued to gaze into his eyes.

"You do know staring is impolite" he said with a smirk on his beautiful face. "It makes me feel like there is something stuck in

my teeth , or that I have something on my face"

"Well maybe I should say the same thing to you. What was with all the looks I got today in class? I mean I don't even know

you and I am already like your enemy."

He just gave off a small chuckle. It was actually kind of cute the way he laughs, it just made me want to laugh along with him.

But I had to keep myself serious if I was going to find out if he hated me or not.

"No, no, no, you have it all wrong. I was not staring at you because I hate you. I am just interested in you…that is all."

"_Wait a minute did I just hear what I thought I did? Did he say that he was interested in ME? Wow I must be going crazy, this can _

_not be happening." _

Oh great there goes that little voice inside my head again…it always comes out right when it thinks something is wrong. But

how could a boy liking me be wrong? I mean this did not happen very often.

"Yes I said I was interested in you…and no you're not going crazy." He said

"_Did I just say all that out loud? I must be really losing it today."_

"Ok so I really have no idea what to say…" I said with a worried tone.

"Well you can always say, yes I think I'm interested in you as well." he said as a smile began to spread across his face. "Or

that you would let me get to know you and find out what your capable of."

"_I knew it…I so knew that's all he wanted."_

"Of course that's not all I want." He said kind of offended.

"_What is wrong with me? I keep saying these things out loud!"_

"So could you please stop yelling? It's really hurting my head."

"Wait…have you heard everything that I have been saying?" I said

"Well yeah. You're not very good at keeping quiet."

"But I have been thinking all of that…or at least I thought I was."

"Well here is the thing…." Before he could finish the bell rang.

"Crap! I'm going to be late for class." I said now kind of pissed off. "Well I can not be anymore late then I already am so I'm

out." I turned away but then I noticed that he still had hold of my arm. I looked up at him. "Can I please have my arm back?"

* * *

**ok so have you figured it out yet?? if you have then you should PM me and i'll tell you if your right or not..plz review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was finally my lunch break, thank God it was, and I was so hungry all during my third block class. I always sat alone during

lunch, but that was only because none of my friends had my lunch. I walked over to my usual table, the one by the window. I

liked this table, it was bright and a good place for me to read my book. I normally never actually ate lunch; I just used this

time to study, read, or homework. I was in the middle of the 5th chapter of _The Pillars of the Earth _by Ken Follett, I always read

the difficult books, that's just who I was, when I heard someone sit down across form me. I looked up and saw the two green

eyes I had been thinking about ever since I first saw them. He was just looking at me, with his perfect face. Well he was not

all that perfect; he had a small scar above his left eyebrow.

"_I wonder how he got that scar."_

He smiled at me then said,

"Hey, I'm Edward. Sorry I did not introduce myself sooner. I just was distracted by your beauty." He winked one of his

hypnotic eyes at me. I could not help but to smile, and wonder if I was blushing.

"Hi Edward, I'm Bella. "

"_Should I say thanks for the complement that he gave me? Or should I just act like I did not hear it and play hard to get?"_

As I was contemplating this in my head he looked down at the book I was reading and gave off a confused look.

"What?" I asked him

"Why are you reading that? I mean it is a good book and all but it is not required, is it?"

"No it is not required, but I like to read." I said very proud

"Oh ok. Just wondering" he said then looked back at my face. He smiled, I was glad today was the day I had decided to put

on a bit of make up. There were so many questions I wanted to ask Eric, but I did not know where to start.

"_What is his birthday? Why did he move? How old was he? I wonder if he has a nice car."_

So I decided to start easy.

"So why did you move here?" I asked

"My dad, uhh, got a job transfer" he said kind of scared.

"Oh ok"

"_I wonder why he stalled. And why did he seem afraid?"_

I just sat there and kind of dazed off, before I knew it he was like one inch away from my face. I almost jumped out of my seat

when I realized where he was.

"Shit man! What the fuck are you doing?"

"You smell good" he smiled at me.

"Ummm, ok. You're kind of close." I said as I backed away as far as I could with out hitting the window.

"Sorry, I just think you're pretty." He said as he backed up just a little bit. "Your eyes are very interesting; they have changed

colors like three times since I have been watching them." He smiled at me again. He liked to smile, it was not a bad thing, and

it made me happy. "They went from blue, to green, to grey. So very interesting."

"Yeah I'm a very interesting girl." I said looking at him mysteriously. I saw an interest in his eyes. I think he wanted to know

more. Well I did not even know what else I could say; I mean I'm not the best at flirting, so he was not going to find out more

unless he asked questions. I looked up at the clock and saw that I only had maybe five minutes left of lunch.

"_Ok one more question… but what to ask?"_

Before I could even get the words out of my mouth he asked:

"What are you doing today after school?"

"_Is he about to ask me out? If he does what do I say? Ok so just calm down and do what you want to."_

This would be a first for me, well being asked out that is. I do not know what to do. Maybe I will just do what my thoughts

told me and do what I want. Let it all flow, just let it flow.

"So is that an I'm free look or a no sorry I'm to busy reading look?"

"Well I think I might be able to pencil you in." I said sarcastically

"Ok then I'll come by to get you at seven."

"_Wait does he know where I live?"_

I noticed students getting up and heading out the door, I looked up at the clock and saw that I only had two minutes to get

to my next class. I stood up and grabbed my book. I turned to go out the door and I felt his warm soft hand on my arm yet

again. I looked back at him, back into his big green eyes that were deep set in his almost stunning face. As he just stared at

me I noticed how beautiful his face was. His flawless lips, his unsolved eyes, and how his eyelashes curl at just the right

angle. I never paid this much attention to a guys features before, I guess that could be because I have never been this close

to a guy before. His face came closer to mine…my body moved closer to his. I could feel his hand slide around my waist, he

just held me…it felt nice. It was tepid, and gentle; something I would have never expected from a big guy like him. Ok so he

was not big, but he looked like one of those skater boys, those tough looking boys. But really he was delicate and amorous.

He was actually kind of…well…sweet. I think I liked him, but I couldn't help but feel like he knew everything about me…like we

had met before and been like best friends or something.

"I, uh, have to go to class…" I said really not wanting to let go of this wonderful feeling.

"Well, you don't have to" he smiled at me with this adventurous look on his face. That is when I knew thing were about to

change. I knew that I was not going to be the Bella Swan that everyone knew and loved.

"Ok" I said "let's go" he said to me pulling me from my chair…we started to walk out the front of the school…and I just let him

take me away. Just like that.

* * *

**i like the next chapter best...but still plz review all of them..thanx**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We just kept walking; we walked through the parking lot, and off school property. That's when I noticed that Edward and I

were hand in hand, his hands were soft and warm as usual. I started to make little circle on his palm with my fingers, I guess

he noticed because I saw a smile form on his beautiful face.

"So can I ask where we are going?" I said

"Well I thought maybe we would go hang out in the woods for a bit, if that's ok."

"Uh yeah I guess its ok…but why the woods?"

"Well for one thing it's a nice day…two it will give us some privacy." He said with a smile and a wink. "And third you like being

in the woods…it's your comfort zone."

"_Wait what? How did he know about my comfort zone?"_

"Oh ok." I said just ignoring my thoughts. "Sounds like fun."

As we kept walking I watched all the trees pass and the birds fly. I heard a loud crash of a branch falling and hitting the

ground, I jumped, and Edward smirked and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder, almost not able to reach,

and just looked at the bright blue sky. Before I knew it we had stopped, I looked around. We were in a meadow. It was one

of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. The grass was tall and almost a sea green color, the wind made it look it was

saying hello. Just blowing in a waving motion, back and forth, back and forth. It was comforting. All the tress were in full bloom

along with the variety of flowers. They ranged in colors from yellow/gold to blue, red, and pink. It was like being in a dream;

the birds over head were all singing a happy tune. It followed the tune of the rushing stream near by. Edward was whistling

the same tune as the birds, it made me laugh.

"So…what do you think?" he asked smiling his wonderful smile at me.

"I don't have words to describe it."

He just looked at me with those unsolved eyes of his; he sat me down on the soft grass, and continued to mesmerize me with

his beauty. He pulled me closer to him, and again I jumped when I saw his face two inches from mine like it was in the

cafeteria. But this time I didn't back away…I moved my face the last two inches toward his. We were now nose to nose,

looking in each others eyes. He was even more beautiful up close. I felt a pull between us, like there was some kind of

magnate in our lips. I let my head tilt, and then invited his lips to touch mine. He accepted the invitation and kissed me, he

kissed like I had never been kissed before. It was so passionate and sweet, but at the same time hard and forceful. I had to

pull away from him so that I could catch my breath and as I did I felt his lips touch below my chin. He kissed down my neck; it

sent chills down my spine. I felt his mouth open against my cold skin; I could feel the shapes he was making with his tongue,

then I felt his teeth sink into my skin. I flinched as I felt the cold sticky blood that was my own trickle down my neck. He pulled

away then began to kiss away the tears of blood that he had caused. I was calm, I just let him have me, and I let him hold

me. I felt safe when I was with him, like nothing could go wrong. I again had that feeling that I knew him all my life…I guess

that's why I felt so safe with Edward. I wanted this moment to last forever…but I knew it was getting late and my brother

would be wondering where I was.

"Edward…" I said still out of breath

"Bella"

"I have to go. My brother will be worried…"

"Aw do you have to…" He said kissing my lips again. "We could call and tell him you'll be late"

"I don't think so. He will want me home. And after he gets a phone call that I skipped school he will not be happy. Also he is

going to be gone for 3 weeks on a trip so he wants to spend time with me before he leaves."

Ok so I lived with my 22 year old brother…my father, Charlie, is in jail for dealing drugs, and my mother, Rene, died from an

over dose. So I lived with my brother Jacob, he was almost never home though. He traveled a lot so most of the time I could

do what I wanted.

"Ok well if you have to go…" He said putting on a puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Edward. I will call you tonight if you want."

"That would be great." He said now smiling that smile I loved so very much.

He gave me his number and he helped me up of the ground. We started to walk back through the woods.

"Hey, Edward…I have a question."

"Yes my love. Anything." He said as he stopped and looked into my eyes.

I smiled at his answer. "How did you know that the woods was my comfort zone?"

"That my dear is a story for another night" He said then took my hand and walked forward.

* * *

**some action going on here...hehe**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He walked me to my door, and then gave me one last goodbye kiss. This kiss was different from the one in the meadow. This

one was not forceful but it was genital and sweet.

"Goodbye Edward" I said while looking into his eyes.

"Goodbye my love."

He kissed my forehead then made his way back to school so he could pick up his 1962 Ford Falcon. It is a very pretty car, I love

the older cars. As I was walking up to my room ii realized that all my school stuff was still at the school. I'll just go to

attendance tomorrow morning and tell them I was sick or something. I changed into my night clothing, brushed my hair and

then my teeth. I went down stairs to the kitchen to get myself something to drink when I ran into Jake.

"Hey, your home." He said. He looked happy so maybe he didn't get a call from the school.

"Yup, I am. How was your day here at home?"

"I had a good day. It was short and boring as usual…how did your day at _school_ go?" he said. It was know that I knew he had

gotten a call. But I think I'm going to play it off anyways…just for practice.

"I had a good day. I made a new friend, his name is Edward. He just moved here. That was really the only exciting thing that

happened today" I said with a big smile on my face. I was really hoping he would not ask any questions. I did not want to be

lectured by him right now.

"Oh well…ok."

"_Phew…no questions asked. That must mean he is finally letting me go."_

After Charlie went to jail and Rene died he has been a little over protective. He normally would ask me where I was if I was

even 2 minutes late getting home from school. But now I think he is seeing that I am growing up and that I'm able to take care

of myself. I just smiled at him, then I turned toward the cabinet and threw my hair over my left shoulder accidentally exposing

the gash in my neck form Edward.

"Bella! What the hell happened to your neck?" He said rushing over to take a look. He started poking around and touching it.

"OW! Stop touching me!!" I glared at him

""what did you do?"

"I, uh, I….I…." I didn't know what to say.

He looked at it even harder now…then I saw the expression on his face change from worry to a smirk.

"Bella, honey, who has been biting you? Is it this new guy? Is that _all_ you guys do?" he was smiling like crazy now. I never

thought I would see the day when my older brother would want to hear about my sex life.

"JAKE! You are not asking me about my sex life…that is just wrong!"

"What I'm a guy…what do you expect. And you're my sister I want you to be safe. Do we need to like put you on the pill or

something…or is he buying protection?"

"Please can we not talk about this…it feels so wired." I was now getting annoyed. I hated talking about this stuff with him. It

was bad enough that we had to have a talk about me becoming a woman, I didn't need this as well.

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to know if that's why you were skipping school…..is it?"

"I'm not having sex! I just needed a break from school today. So Edward took me to this meadow. It was actually really nice."

As I thought back to it I started to blush. Oh and he noticed it too.

"OOOOO!! Bella is in love!!" he fell to the floor laughing his head off. The door bell rang, as I walked past Jake, who was still on

the floor laughing, I kicked him in the stomach. All I heard from him when I was out of the kitchen was 'fuck you Bella'. I opened

up the door and that's when I saw him. He was standing right there…on _my_ porch. But why?

"Hi, Edward…what can I do for you?"

"It's 7:00. Do you not remember our plans?" he said a little offended.

"_Plans? I thought we canceled those after the meadow…well I guess not. Oh well I'm not complaining."_

"Well are we still on?"

"Of course. Come on in…we can hang out here." I was happy now. I walked back into the kitchen and Jake was now off the

floor and sitting in a chair with a bowl of cereal.

"Jake this is Edward, Edward this is Jake. Jake is my older brother." I said to the both of them.

"Hey" Edward greeted

"So you're the Edward who has been biting my little sister." He grinned

"Yeah. I am. Why? You jealous?" he said as he grabbed me around the waist.

"Ha-ha. You wish I were. Nah I got my own girlfriend to do that to. But just some advice…next time try to go somewhere where

it can't be seen…if you get me."

"Ha-ha! Yeah I get you man." Edward said as he punched Jake's arm. Then he looked down at me kissed my forehead and

winked.

"So you ready to go up to your room _baby_?" Edward asked me playfully.

Jake just laughed at the two of us, turned, and left the room.

"You two have fun now" he giggled

Once he left the room I flipped him off. Edward just stared at me then gave me a smile. I looped my fingers through his hand

and lead him upstairs. I knew Jake was ok with it after the talk him and Edward just had.

Once we were in my room, and the door was shut; I turned to Edward with a questionable look.

"What? What did I do?" he looked scared

"Could this count as another day?" I asked with my sweet little girl look on my face…it always worked on my daddy when I was

like 3.

"Ok…I guess. But it has to be a secrete just between us. Ok?"

"Ok…"

"Ok so let's start from the beginning."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(This is Edwards's story…all from his point of view)**

All I remember from that day was watching my parents drop me off at my Aunty's house. I gave my mommy and daddy a big

hug and kiss bye bye. I was only supposed to be there for a few days while mommy and daddy fell back in love with each

other, as Aunty put it. But a few weeks passed and then months, then it were one year later. That's when I decided that they

were never coming back for there 6 year old son…they left their little Edward Cullen to live with his Aunty. The only way she

could explain it to me was that they just were not ready for a kid; I mean they were not ready for each other. Which is why

they left me and got a break up thingy called a divorce. Years went by and when I was 10 is when something happened, it was

in Aunty's backyard, and it changed my whole life forever. It all started when I was following a squirrel up into Aunty's big oak

tree. I climbed up higher and higher until I could not see the ground no more. I got to the very tippy top; I stepped out onto a

thinner branch to look out to see if I could see Aunty. Just as I took one step the branch broke and I was toppling down

through the tree. Falling is an odd feeling; you fell like your flying but at the same time dying. I could feel myself start to come

closer to the ground. I knew I was gunna hit head first, and I think I was ready to die. I came into contact with the hard

surface of the earth that was all I remembered of that day. I woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by big noisy machines. I

looked up and saw my Aunty crying in the corner. I asked her why she was crying; she looked up at me and got happy. She ran

over to me and hugged me until I could not breathe. She told me that she thought I was not going to make it, that I had been

asleep for almost a week. I hit my head pretty hard then, but I felt fine now. The doctors kept me with them for one more day

just to make sure I was not broken. Then Aunty took me back home, she treated me like I was a prince or something. I liked it.

Over the next 5 years strange this happened. When ever I wanted something and Aunty would not give it to me…all I had to

do was think really hard about her giving it to me and then…she did. I was also learning things about her, but I didn't even

have to ask her…I just knew. I was once out playing with my dog Max that she got me for my 13th birthday. I was trying to

train him to do a back flip or sing or something. But he was a stupid dog so all he could do was eat and sleep. But that day I

sat in the grass, trying to get him to at least sit. I kept telling him over and over again 'sit Max sit' but nothing. Then I thought 

_'Max you stupid dog sit you butt down.' _And he did. I decided that it was just coincidence, so I tried something else. _'Max lay _

_down' _and he did, _'Max roll, over stand up, beg, and then sit back down.'_

Well he rolled over, stood up, begged, and then sat back down where he originally was. I could not believe this. Did I have

mind control powers or something? I started to use this new power to my advantage, using girls, teachers, and even animals.

Soon my Aunty found out and decided that it would be best if we moved somewhere else only because people were asking

questions. So we packed up our stuff and moved to where I am now. Things have been pretty normal, I didn't go to school for

a little while only because Aunty was afraid. But when I did go to school I met Bella. And boy did she have an interesting

background. I just could not help but to get to know her and how she worked. She just seems so…so…lovable. I loved her; I

never thought I could love someone. Not after I found that I was not loved by my parents, I did not think love existed. I was

broken, my heart was broken, but Bella fixed all the holes I had in my hearts the minute I looked into her eyes. And I hoped it

would never change.

* * *

**Ok so tell me what you think so far...review plz it would be so very helpful**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ok i now its really short but im in a bit of a writers block...give me some ideas of what should happen in this chapter...thanx

Sarah

* * *

"What's it like…knowing what everyone else knows when they know it?" I asked almost not believing even what I was asking, let alone what he had just informed me about. He just smiled then started to laugh. I could tell he was thinking about what I asked.

"I'm not like you…I can't read your thoughts. So would you mind filling me in on those thoughts of yours…?" I said cocking my head to the side. His eyes sparkled with amusement, I think he was enjoying me not knowing what he was thinking.


End file.
